1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the development of stakes used to secure objects to the ground. More specifically, the present invention relates to the development of stakes used to erect tents and the like by securing a guy wire or rope thereto. The present invention focuses upon a design that can be used in a variety of ground hardnesses including rock.
2. Description of the prior art
There have been a number of stakes invented in the past to solve a variety of problems. However, among them, there are few that provide a simple, effective means for tying down an object as well as providing a cheap and effective method of manufacture.
The present invention provides a simple construction for a tent stake as well as a simple means for manufacture. Previous tent stakes such as that described by U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,021 issued to J. A. Little on April 25, 1939 have disclosed a variety of designs. However, this stake, though unique, requires considerable effort to install. No stake disclosed may be used for securing a tent both to a rock surface and to other less hard surfaces.
The present invention provides a simplified approach to the standard tent stake. The stake is designed to facilitate both insertion of the stake into a material such as soil as well as facilitate the removal of the stake from the material. The head and shank of the stake is designed to provide the user with a sturdy gripping area. In fact, the eyelet itself is designed to accept a finger from the user to this end.
The head of the shank of the stake is designed to provide a broad surface area. This facilitates the installation of the stake in the appropriate substrate. As mentioned, the stake is designed such that it may be driven into both soft and hard materials. The most common use of the tent stake of the present invention is the use of the stake as a means to secure a tent to the ground. However, there are many alternate uses of the stake which will become obvious as this discussion unfolds.